


Did Neil Josten Steal Andrew Minyard’s Cat?

by Persephonee



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I don’t know what this is, M/M, i wrote this in like two hours, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Neil posts a picture of cats on the internet and fans over analyze it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Did Neil Josten Steal Andrew Minyard’s Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok I don’t know what this is? Uhhh I finished The King’s Men yesterday and this kinda just popped into my head. Sorry if the characters are ooc...

Now the Josten-Minyard rivalry was legendary. Neil’s smart mouth and Andrew’s general distaste was not a great combination to interpret the truth from. So when a picture of Sir and King playing with a ball together was posted on Neil’s instagram the most popular question became, ‘Did Neil Josten steal Andrew Minyard’s cat?’

When asked Neil only gave a shit eating grin, leaned into the microphone and said, “Yes.”

“Why? And how?” the reporter had asked, surprised.

“Well I’m allowed to have some secrets aren’t I?” And that was the end of it. Until a week later.

Andrew posted a picture of the two cats curled up together, taking a nap on a large bed with the caption, well shit I guess I’ll sleep on the couch then.

At this point the media got the other foxes involved, though most questions were aimed at Keven since he was the most readily available.

“So, there’s a rumor about Josten and Minyard stealing each other’s cats. Is there any possibility you could clear that up for us?”

“I can say for certain they aren’t stealing anything from anyone. But I hate those cats so much. You know Andrew trained them to attack people? I was over at their place once and commanded them to attack me and they did it! This is why I’m a dog person.”

That interview sparked the debate of who “They” were. Some speculated that Andrew was living with his twin brother, but that was quickly shut down with evidence that Aaron was living with his finance Katelyn. Then the theory of a romantic partner popped up. The smaller community of conspiracy theorists pounced on this, pointing out that both Neil and Andrew had seemed to get their cats around the same time. Neil seemed to only post pictures taken in certain rooms in his apartment and so did Andrew. The evidence was shaky at best, but it caught hold. Some dismissed it as too implausible. Others held on and refused to let go. Either way if you were an exy fan, you had an opinion. 

Finally the two athletes were put on Ellen.

It was a fun segment. Ellen had even gotten their old Coach Wymack to jump out of a box to try and scare them. Neil jumped a bit while Andrew just looked bored. The gif was passed around on social media for months afterward. 

Finally toward the end of the interview Ellen asked. “So apparently you two have been stealing each other’s cats.”

Neil and Andrew shared a quick look. “Oh, I wouldn’t really say that,” Neil tried to brush off the question.

“Huh. So then what about the rumor you two have been dating?”

“Oh, uhhh. Drew how long has it been now?”

“Eight years.” Andrew’s tone was bored with an undertone of amusement that only Neil could pick out.

“Eight years of what?”

“We’ve been together since my freshman year in college,” Neil clarified. “We really weren’t trying to hide it, wait did you not know?”

Ellen looked stunned. “I don’t think any knew. So the cats…?”

“Yeah the cats are ours. I like to joke that I steal King away from Andrew since the cats love me more.”

“They do not.”

The clip made its way around social media, causing fans to scream about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for that. It was way too short. Anyway thank you for reading, I enjoyed writing it at least. My tumblr is queenofbinge and my writing blog is 223persephone (Sorry I still can’t figure out how to do embedded text). Thanks for reading!


End file.
